Fatherly Love
by Kativa-chan
Summary: When Harry is thrown back into his parents time, he was excited to spend time with his young parents and their friends, but what he never expected, was that his teenage father would fall in love with him. JamesHarry, SiriusRemus, others.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

**If you dislike slash, or incest turn back now. If you do read this, and hate both, don't flame, and don't say I didn't warn you! Rated T for now. There will be some other small, one-sided pairings, and one concrete pairing. **

**AN**: I posted this years ago and took it down. It obviously doesn't follow canon, because, well, we all know how the series ends. When I first wrote this, it was just after 'Order of the Phoenix' came out. Now, all the books _and_ movies have been released. Crazy! And sad, haha. I've actually started re-reading the books, starting from the first one. I've read them all many times, but haven't done it since the final book came out. I think it's partially because I love Harry Potter so much, I feel like reading the series again will make me realize that it's all over. Gosh, I remember how crushed I was when DH came out. Then I figure, eh, I still have the movies! Then the final movie came out and I cried. Gosh, made it seem like someone died!

**AN2**: This takes place during everyone's sixth year at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Wait, no, Neville! Neville, be careful!" There was a loud scream, complements of Hermione, an obnoxious crash, a yell from a seething Snape. However, before Harry could even realize what was going on, everything suddenly went black. He was unsure of what had happened, and all he knew was that it had something to do with Neville dropping a time turner, causing it to shatter.

Harry could only imagine what was going to happen now.

It felt as though he was flying through time, which was what he assumed what was happening. Although, he had no clue as to _where_ he was going. The only time he went back in time was 3rd year with Hermione, but that was considered safe, because Dumbledore had told them to go, and because they had a moment to plan it. They also _knew_ where they were going and what they had to do. Harry wasn't too sure what would result when a time turner falls and shatters. It would most likely lead to something disastrous.

With a hard thump, he landed unconscious on the wet, grassy ground. The last thing he heard before falling in unconscious, was: "James! Go get help!" From a male voice that sounded all too familiar.

About six hours later, the boy who lived woke up with a start. He was in what looked like to be the school hospital. Except, it looked a lot different. There were different pictures on the wall, and the colors were different. It looked..._older_, if that was even possible.

"Oh, so you're awake. It's about time. You were asleep for quite a long time. We were all quite worried about you." Someone had said. Harry turned his head to the man and gasped. It was his father! No doubt about that. He was dressed in Quidditch robes, and his broom was leaning against the bed stand. He looked just how he did in the picture that Harry had, except a bit younger.

"Oh be quiet James! He appeared out of no where, give him some space." A young woman responded, and Harry was once again shocked. It was his mother!

Harry could feel his heart and mind racing in a thousand different directions.

It was at that moment that he realized that he must have been thrown into the past. Looking at his parents bickering, he felt a weird feeling rise up in his stomach. He had no clue how he was going to get back, or if he would ever get back. No one in his time knew where he had gone. Sure, they probably found out that he went somewhere back in time, due to the time turner shattering, but what was the probability that they knew _where_ in time?

"Please don't mind James. He tends to get rather...excited when something abnormal happens." Lily said as she looked towards James, shook her head, rolled her eyes and looked back at Harry. "I'm Lily. Lily Evans, what's your name?" She asked.

"Er..." Harry was unsure of what to say. He didn't want to do anything to affect the future, he didn't want to give anything away for the chance that he may not be born.

"Er...I'm Harry..Gr..Granger." Harry knew he couldn't tell them his last name. He didn't want to have to explain to his father why they had the same name. Using Hermione's last name seemed the most logical. Her parents were muggles, so he didn't have to worry about anyone knowing the name Granger.

While in the past he couldn't reveal anything about himself, or he'd ruin the future. He might not even be born if he says the wrong thing.

"Pleasure to meet you Harry. I called professor Dumbledore to talk to you. What happened exactly? I was practicing Quidditch and you appeared out of no where." James told him.

"Prongs! Sorry we're late, we heard something from Snape, something about you saving a boy? Oh! There he is." Sirius appeared at the doorway, Remus following behind him, and Peter slowly behind Remus.

Harry stared at Peter with hatred, if he could only...but no! He couldn't take the chance. He couldn't take the chance to mess up the future, even if it was in a positive way. Besides, Peter, at that moment, didn't do anything wrong.

Harry couldn't help but smile slightly. Sirius was there. He missed his godfather so much. Seeing Sirius very much alive and right in front of him made his heart race. Harry was almost in denial when his godfather had died.

"Hello, my name is Sirius Black, this here is Remus Lupin, and that guy over there is Peter Pettigrew." Harry looked at the three of them. They were so much younger. It was almost heart wrenching to see them, especially because he knew what was going to happen to them in the future. Lupin looked so much younger and less stressed.

Harry sighed as he lay back, he could only hope that someone would come back in time to bring him back home.

For now though, while he was here, he might as well get to know his parents.

* * *

So how did you all like it? Questions, suggestions? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

"It's amazing." Sirius said, examining Harry closer, staring at his face, and then looking at James. He did this a few times, before James got annoyed by the constant staring, and finally decided to question him.

"What's amazing?" James asked, annoyed.

"This, _Harry_ person. He looks just like you! Well, except for the eyes, but besides that, he_ could_ almost pass for your twin!" Sirius laughed, causing Harry to panic. They wouldn't be able to catch on would they? No, there was no way! They'd see it as a mere coincidence. How could they have a clue what was truly going on?

"Yes, err, funny isn't it?" Harry agreed. He couldn't tell them, or else his birth would be in jeopardy, and he didn't want that. His birth had affected more than just his parents lives. What would happen is he wasn't born? What would happen with Voldemort? He couldn't tell them anything, for fear that he wouldn't be born, for fear that it would change things too drastically.

"Well Harry, where did you come from? You literally just dropped from the sky. What happened? Did you cast a spell incorrectly?" Lily asked, she was concerned for the boy, but she also wanted to know where he came from. It was strange to her, to everyone, that he just appeared out of the sky.

Harry thought for a moment. While he couldn't tell them who he really was, he _could_ tell them where he was from right? Then again, if Harry told them he was from the future, they'd ask so many questions, and he'd be in a bind. They'd all ask what happened to them, and Harry, being sad and feeling guilt, would somehow tell them everything. There was no way he'd be able to hide the sadness from them.

"I...I don't remember." He answered. He'd pretend to have a bit of amnesia. That should work out good. Although medi-witches were able to fix amnesia, it took some time for them to reverse a memory charm. Harry quickly thought of Lockhart, sure, he remembered a few things, but he still needed some time to recuperate.

"Oh dear, he may have amnesia." Lily said.

"Or someone could have used a memory charm upon him." Remus added in, finally deciding to speak up.

"Perhaps. I think we should tell the nurse about it. Maybe she could do something for him." Sirius suggested.

"Even if it was a memory charm, it takes some time for his memory to be restored. I wonder who would have cast it on him?" Remus informed them.

"Yes, well, at least it _will_ be restored. That still doesn't answer how and why he just fell from the sky!" Sirius exclaimed. Harry had felt a small sting of pain in his stomach. Seeing Sirius alive and well, sitting there, talking, laughing was so hard for Harry to grasp. He saw Sirius fall into the veil. Yet here he was, alive and well. It was hard to imagine him to be dead in the future.

Seeing his parents was different. He always dreamed of meeting them, but it was weird meeting the when they were both the same age. It was nice though, at least he was able to spend time with them, and truly get to know them.

Harry felt safe now. His plan had worked, and nothing could go wrong, but he was still a bit worried about how he was going to get back. It wasn't as if he could tell them where he came from. But, then again, he was sure that back in his own time, someone was telling Dumbledore what had happened, and he would get to working on a way to get Harry back to his own time.

All the while Snape was probably scolding Neville for messing up a potion. Even though Snape was probably _happy_ about Harry being gone. Since he loathed him so very much. Harry laughed at the thought of it.

And while everyone in his own time were trying to figure out a way to get him home, he'd spend some time with his teenage parents. He could finally get to know them.

It's not as if anything would go wrong?

Right?

"Harry, are you okay? You seem a bit fazed. Are you daydreaming?" Lily asked him. Harry snapped back from his thoughts.

"Yes, just thinking. Er, what year are you all in?" Harry asked, curious as to how old they were.

"We're all in 6th year." James responded.

"Oh, so you're all sixteen then?." Harry asked, surprised to ind out that his parents were the same age as him right now? Even better! They knew how it felt to be sixteen. He would be able to relate to his parents.

He couldn't forget Sirius and Remus. Sirius was his godfather, who he missed quite a bit. He was so heartbroken that he wasn't able to spend time with his own Godfather before he was killed.

As for Remus, he always liked the man. From the moment he was professor Lupin, helping in any way he could. While Remus was still alive, Harry found it strange to see him much younger (and healthier looking).

Then there was Peter. The young rat hadn't said anything to him since Harry had arrived. Harry wondered if Peter had begun thinking about joining Voldemort at this time. He could be plotting against everyone right now.

'If only I could do something about him right now...it would change things for the better...right?' Harry questioned himself.

"Oh, Harry, we called for the headmaster, Dumbledore. He may have some answers as to what we should do with you." Sirius informed him. He was now sitting down, with Remus right next to him, and Peter behind them.

Harry watched them for a few moments, watching their slight movements. Remus and Sirius were sitting very close. A little too close. Every now and then, one of them would move their hand, and it would gently touch the others hand, linger for a moment, and then move.

'No. It's impossible. Right?' Harry pondered.

The time in the shrieking shack, they were definitely a bit intimate towards each other. It wasn't bad, and it wasn't as if Harry was against it. It was just incredibly odd for him to see.

'Perhaps I'm just overlooking things now...' Harry shrugged it off.

Harry wondered how Remus was doing. He hadn't seen him since the end of 5th year.

Harry also briefly wondered how Remus felt when he thought that it was Sirius who had betrayed Harry's parents. Was he angry? Hurt? Harry could only imagine how it felt. In the beginning, when Harry thought that Sirius betrayed his parents, he wanted to murder him, make him suffer. But, did Remus feel the same? If they were lovers, did he want to kill Sirius? Even though he loved him? The pain must have been ten times worse for him.

"Harry, you're dazing out again." Remus calm voice pulled him from his thoughts, as he shook Harry gently.

"I'm sorry. I'm just er, trying to remember what happened. I think a spell went wrong or something, and I lost my memory. I'm not in any pain, so I don't think I was hurt. Nor to I have any cuts or bruises." Harry replied, having to think up a reasonable excuse.

"Oh! Dumbledore, this is Harry Granger, the boy we told you about." Lily said. Harry's eyes traveled over to a younger Dumbledore. He was younger, but he looked exactly the same. Except, maybe, his beard was a little shorter.

"Ah yes. Hello Harry. I am Dumbledore, the headmaster here at Hogwarts." The older man greeted, smiling down at Harry.

"I heard that you have lost your memory?" Harry nodded, and Dumbledore continued.

"While you heal, and while we figure out who you are and where you came from, I'd like you to attend Hogwarts for the time being. I'll let Mister Potter here and his friends show you around. There's an extra bed in their room, so you may stay there for the time being." Dumbledore explained, sitting on the edge of the bed near Harry.

"Yes. Thank you very much for your generosity." Harry replied, unsure of what else he should say. Dumbledore was very wise. Did he know that Harry was lying? He sure hoped not.

"Good! You'll have a lot of fun Harry, especially with us. Come on, I'll show you our room." James was excited, and so was Harry. He might as well use his time wisely eh?

**Back in Harry's time **

"Where do you think he went?" Hermione asked. She was so worried about Harry. No one knew where he went. If they did, they'd be able to get him back easily. Just a few simple turns on the time turner would do it.

"I have no clue Hermione! I told you that three times already!" Ron answered, Hermione was really beginning to annoy him now.

"Ron, what if he went somewhere back in time and messes something up?! Time turners are extremely dangerous for that very reason!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Who knows, maybe he's in his parents time. If so, that will be good. At least he can spend time with his parents, he really deserves it." Ron shrugged.

"Let's just hope that he doesn't say anything to prevent him from being born."

"Ron! He would never do something that stupid!" Hermione scolded.

"Let's hope not."


End file.
